Promise
by gyoulight
Summary: [ONESHOT] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah marah pada sebuah takdir. Keduanya tidak membenci pula dunia yang mereka pijaki. Tidak, terlebih pada mereka yang melarang cinta keduanya. [Chanbaek] [Romance, Drama] [Rate T]


**PROMISE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Drama

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang berhiaskan rembulan menjadi sedikit sendu ketika bintang di atasnya berkelip menjadi saksi. Korden jendela yang meliuk membawa udara sewangi mawar dengan alunan dawai pengantar kantuk. Pepohonan lantas mulai mengetuk jendela yang terbuka. Seolah mengatakan 'bertahan' untuk terjaga, hanya malam ini.

Sambil bersenandung, Baekhyun mengabsen satu persatu pakaian di lemarinya. Mengabaikan setiap dentingan jam yang berusaha membuatnya bergegas, dan juga menjauhkan segala resiko dari apa yang ingin dilakukannya malam ini. Ia telah memilih yang terbaik saat mematut diri di kaca, tentu sebelum Chanyeol datang dengan sebuket bunga favoritnya.

Malam semakin larut. Dan Baekhyun tahu bagaimana kakaknya akan lebih dahulu terbuai dalam mimpi tanpanya. Hening menyapa dari balik jendela. Lalu yang ditunggunya adalah sorot lampu senter yang memantul pada cermin besarnya, dan sebuah kepala akan mengembul dari luar jendela.

Baekhyun lebih dari bahagia saat menemukan senyum itu menyapanya. Sebuket bunga akan beralih ke genggamannya. Lengkap dengan pelukan Chanyeol yang mengukungnya dengan aroma mint.

Malam itu Baekhyun melompat dari jendela. Menepis rasa gengsi, yang luar biasa membuatnya berpikir 'tak seharusnya demikian'. Ia pun menaiki sepedah yang dibawa Chanyeol─terlepas dari jika Chanyeol ingin, ia bisa saja membawa mobil kesayangannya dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka meniti jalan beraspal dengan lampu-lampu yang menyorot kemerahan. Menyapa tepian sungai yang bermandikan bulan. Menyesap udara yang sama. Tak lupa pelukan Baekhyun pada pinggang kokoh yang semakin mengerat, tentu karena kayuhan jenaka kekasihnya.

Jemari mereka saling bertaut ketika rol film diputar. Keduanya tak akan keberatan jika duduk di tengah-tengah pasangan yang lain. Lalu menatap layar dengan Chanyeol yang mengizinkan kekasihnya meminjam pundak sebagai sandaran.

Baekhyun sangat menikmati filmnya. Ia akan menangis karena terbawa suasana, dan Chanyeol selalu ada untuk merapus air matanya. Lantas ketika Baekhyun mengatakan alasan ia menangis, disanalah Chanyeol akan terkikik gemas mendengar alasannya.

"Kau suka filmnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Pipinya merah merona kala Chanyeol mencuri cium pipinya.

e)(o

Kisah Baekhyun mengalun bak melodi yang indah. Sampai pada malam yang berikutnya, Chanyeol sekali lagi menyusup masuk ke kamarnya yang damai. Menggenggam kedua tangannya di ujung ranjang dengan berbekal kotak beludru di saku. Pemuda itu mulai berjongkok namun tak memohon. Tatapan untuknya menembus waktu. Tak sabar jantung Baekhyun berdegup tak tentu arah. Butuh dua tahun mereka meniti kisah kasih sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol kini bertanya kemana arah pelabuhan mereka selanjutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum haru saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan cincin yang bersinar mengalahkan bulan itu dari kotaknya. Bertanya sekali lagi dengan penuh yakin, sekaligus menjanjikannya sebuah kebahagiaan yang abadi. Lalu hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga Baekhyun berkata 'ya' dengan linangan bahagianya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan kakakmu esok hari," tutur pemuda tinggi itu memasangkan cincin pada kekasihnya. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna, seolah lega dengan sebuah kemantapan di hati.

Baekhyun tertunduk menyaksikan cincin itu perlahan melingkar pada jemarinya. Lantas meraih genggam tangan hangat yang selama ini selalu menjaganya.

"Kakakku akan senang." Seakan memberinya kekuatan, senyum manis Baekhyun meyakinkannya.

Chanyeol lega sekaligus menahan pahit di hatinya. Sekali lagi hatinya gemetar ragu akan semua keyakinan yang kekasihnya beri. Namun Baekhyun akan membelai wajah itu, mencoba memberinya ketenangan sehangat mentari. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun memberinya sebuah kekuatan besar.

"Masih ingat perkataanku malam itu?" tanya Baekhyun menyentuh ujung hidung kekasihnya. "Kemanapun itu, aku akan selalu ikut denganmu."

Chanyeol sekali lagi menatap manik sehitam jelaga milik kekasihnya. Menyelam dalam, berusaha menemukan sesuatu. "Tidakkah kau menyesal nantinya? Bagaimana jika kakakmu benar tentangku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia mulai mendekat pada Chanyeol, membisikkannya sesuatu dengan suara termerdu yang ia punya. "Kakakku menyayangiku, tapi dia tak pernah paham bagaimana hatiku mencintai belahan jiwanya."

e)(o

Pergi…

Derit kereta membawa mereka menjauh dari kota. Kepulan embun pagi sudah lebih dahulu menyapa pekatnya udara. Kabut putih bak kapas menyelimuti dinginnya perbukitan yang mereka lewati. Dengan bahu berhimpit, pandangan mereka mengarah ke luar jendela. Tautan semakin mengeras kala kereta membawa mereka memasuki lorong panjang perbatasan.

Pandangan Chanyeol menagih keyakinan Baekhyun sekali lagi. Namun senyum Baekhyun lagi-lagi membuatnya setenang danau dipagi buta. Ia berani bertanya kala ditemukannya sudut keraguan dalam bingkai indah kekasihnya. Menanyakan berbagai opsi dan juga menawarkan sesuatu seperti─

"Kita bisa kembali jika kau mau."

Tidak ada penyesalan. Tak akan ada keraguan. Baekhyun sepenuhnya telah setuju untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan cintanya. Ia lantas meraih wajah kekasihnya, menciumnya dalam kecupan singkat. "Kita sudah setengah jalan. Aku tidak ingin kembali jika semuanya membuatmu jauh dariku."

Maka Chanyeol meraih tubuh mungil itu dengan rengkuhannya. Menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun di sisinya, menghirup aroma _shampoo_ kekasihnya tanpa bosan, tak lupa memangut bibir semerah _chery_ yang gemetar karena dingin.

e)(o

Sebuah rumah kecil berdiri di bawah pohon apel yang rimbun. Sederhana tapi akan tampak indah saat _sunset_ menyapa di barat. Pintunya berukir, dengan tanaman bunga kecil yang menggantung di tiap sisinya. Ada sebuah kursi di halaman belakang, dan juga padang ilalang di depannya. Sangat sempurna, seindah mimpi Baekhyun─semalam─menggambarkan rumah impian mereka.

Dunia kecil mereka lalu dimulai hari itu. Mereka akan berbagi hati dan juga berbagi pagi seindah puisi. Chanyeol akan membangunkan Baekhyun saat pagi menyapa. Sedangkan memasak sesuatu adalah tugas baru Baekhyun mulai siang ini. Lalu mereka akan berbagi jadwal bersih-bersih sampai Chanyeol menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya.

Pagi, sore, malam dan kemudian pagi lagi. Mereka berjalan dengan meniti waktu perlahan, lalu akhir pekan akan menjadi yang terindah bagi mereka.

Baekhyun selalu memikirkan banyak hal tentang resep baru yang hendak ia coba buat. Tak seperti pagi lainnya, yang membuat ia hanya akan membakar roti dan menyeduh kopi untuk Chanyeol-nya. Namun tampaknya, ia ingin sekali mengganti menu wajib itu dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

Lantas saat membuat kekasih tingginya itu menunggu lama, dirinyalah yang akan ditarik ke sofa. Mengganti sarapan mereka dengan rutinitas pagi yang sehangat kopi. Dan saat embun hangat menghias, mereka akan saling menyatakan cinta dan mengucapkan selamat pagi tanpa henti.

Dan ada banyak waktu senggang saat libur. Mereka akan mengunjungi pantai atau berbelanja ke kota. Tak lupa mampir ke suatu tempat menyenangkan yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa lapar mereka.

Baekhyun akan bersenandung riang dengan radio di mobil tua Chanyeol. Membuka kaca mobil lebar-lebar hingga helaian rambut hitam miliknya bertiup. Chanyeol lalu akan membuatnya amat sangat bahagia hanya dengan membelikannya _ice cream_ sebagai tambahan.

Mobil mereka merapat ke bibir pantai. Tak sabar, Baekhyun meninggalkan mobil dengan setengah berlari. Lalu sapuan ombak menghantam kaki mungilnya. Membuat ujung celananya basah hingga lutut. Tapi semua itu bukan masalah, tak akan masalah selama mereka punya waktu berdua.

Jemari Baekhyun akan digenggam kekasihnya. Membuatnya mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang selalu menawan. Kekasihnya lalu akan menceritakan lelucon lucu, membuat tawa mereka mendebur bersama ombak yang menabrak karang. Ya, bukankah Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana membuat Baekhyun bahagia?

Mereka tenggelam dalam pembicaraan kecil di atas pasir. Masih dengan kamera Chanyeol yang masih berusaha membidik ujung horizon. Sesekali Chanyeol tak lupa mengganti bidikannya pada kekasihnya. Membuat Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya, yang kemudian malu-malu tersenyum setelah dipaksa.

"Hei, aku serius," ujar Baekhyun saat ia tak didengarkan. Ia menarik ujung kaos kekasihnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dengan kameranya. "Bisakah kau letakkan benda itu sebentar?"

Baekhyun kadang akan sangat marah saat diabaikan. Terlebih diabaikan karena kekasihnya punya sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan. Ia mungkin tak melarang kekasihnya saat tertarik dengan dunia fotografi, namun nyatanya ia jadi membenci benda sejenis kamera itu karenanya.

"Aku akan ikut salah satu _event_ musim panas," jawab Chanyeol memeriksa hasil jepretannya. Wajahnya terlihat amat serius dengan alisnya yang melengkung lucu.

Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kesal dengan kekasihnya yang terus saja mengabaikannya. Dan setelah Baekhyun melangkah menjauh─karena kesal─dari sana, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan riang. Ia akan mengejar kekasih mungilnya dan menariknya ke dalam hangatnya sebuah pelukan. Tak lupa menghujani kekasihnya dengan berbagai kecupan dan juga kata maaf semanis gula.

e)(o

Pada suatu malam, mereka tenggelam di kursi halaman belakang rumah mereka. Dengan buah apel yang baru saja dipetik dan pangkuan Baekhyun yang mengizinkan kepala Chanyeol merebah di atasnya. Nyanyian Baekhyun mengalun indah bersama dengan kunang-kunang yang terbang. Sesekali ia menguntai rambut Chanyeol di pangkuannya. Membuat kekasih tingginya itu terbuai seakan berada di atas awan.

Sesaat Baekhyun berbisik pada kekasihnya yang terpejam. Membuat Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya dan segera ikut memandang langit.

Hujan bintang menghias, bagai hujan cahaya yang membuat pola di langit. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Baekhyun terpejam dengan tangan yang digenggam. Memejamkan matanya dan mengucap banyak harapan tentang bahagia.

"Apa harapanmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang menatap wajah kekasihnya dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menunduk. "Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

Maka Chanyeol ikut tersenyum menyibak poni halus kekasihnya. Meresapi keindahan Baekhyun yang bak bintang bercahaya di atas sana. Dan entahlah, mengapa saat ini ia begitu yakin bisa melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun-nya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sendu. Memainkan sekali lagi helaian rambut Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. "Aku ingin sebuah pesta pernikahan," sambungnya. Ia kemudian mendongak lagi menatap langit. "Tidak harus besar. Cukup ada kakakku dan juga ayah, ibumu."

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya hangat. Sehangat genggaman yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun demi memberinya sebuah keyakinan, dahulu. "Maafkan ayah dan ibuku," mohonnya dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pilu menatap hazel coklat itu di pangkuannya. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu menatap cincin putih yang melingkar di jemarinya. Ia tak kalah memohon, "Maafkan kakakku juga."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah marah pada sebuah takdir. Keduanya tidak membenci pula dunia yang mereka pijaki. Tidak. Terlebih pada mereka yang melarang cinta keduanya. Tidak ada rasa kesal, sekalipun ayah dan ibu Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun. Dan tidak ada amarah, ketika kakak Baekhyun melarang keduanya untuk bertemu.

Tidak ada rasa dendam, ketika Baekhyun dikurung di kamarnya hingga ia harus kabur dengan kekasihnya lewat jendela. Dan tidak ada rasa semacam membenci ketika kakak Baekhyun dengan keras kepala mengusir Chanyeol yang memohon berlutut untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Karena kini mereka telah pergi jauh dari rumah berbekal sebuah hati. Berbekal sebuah janji dengan kebahagiaan yang dipaksa menutupi kenyataannya. Bahkan tidak pernah ada rasa sesal ketika Baekhyun setuju untuk kabur dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol yang membawanya. Karena dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dihidupnya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dari bahagia. Dan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun dihidupnya, Chanyeol bisa bertahan dari takdir yang menelannya.

"Tapi aku bahagia," lirih Baekhyun mengusak surai Chanyeol yang semakin panjang. "Cukup ada kau, maka aku tak butuh yang lain."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam harunya. Jemarinya menelusuri pipi Baekhyun yang selalu sehalus kapas. Matanya berlinang menyaksikan kekasihnya yang selalu berusaha tegar untuknya. "Terima kasih."

e)(o

Sampai pada tiga tahun perjalanan cinta mereka, Baekhyun menyulap meja makan dengan tangan mungilnya. Meja kayu kini dipenuhi dengan hidangan makan malam. Lengkap dengan lilin, dan juga sebuket bunga yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Mereka saling mengucapkan selamat. Menyatakan cinta yang tak pernah pudar dan berharap tak akan pernah usang. Lagu lalu diputar saat Chanyeol meraih jemari cantik kekasihnya. Membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari meja makan dan berdansa diiringi lagu cinta.

Baekhyun akan protes saat Chanyeol memaksanya untuk memainkan lantai dansa. Bukan karena tak ingin, alih-alih tak bisa melakukannya. Maka dengan sabar, Chanyeol mengiring tubuh mungil itu berputar mengarungi lagu.

"Yeol, apa yang kau inginkan tahun depan?" Baekhyun mendongak lucu. Tubuhnya masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lantai dansa. "Buatlah sebuah keinginan."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tundukannya. Wajah Baekhyun di bawah dagunya bahkan tampak lebih indah dari langit malam yang cerah di luar sana. Membuatnya ingin sekali mencari apa yang salah dari sosok Baekhyun hingga membuatnya gila setiap hari. "Kurasa, aku tidak akan menginginkan apapun. Hanya─"

"Hanya?" tanya Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Cukup kau di sini menemaniku selamanya," bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga kekasihnya. Baekhyun pun terkekeh geli, lantas mencubit perut kekasihnya gemas.

Sambil mengusak surai Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengubah kecepatan tariannya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin memprotes, namun tetap ingin belajar dengan sabar. "Kuharap kita akan selalu bersama hingga tua nanti."

"Tua bersama sampai aku bisa melihat kerutan di wajah kekasihku ini," ucap Baekhyun berjinjit meraih ujung hidung Chanyeol dengan hidungnya yang mungil. Membuat kekasih tingginya sedikit mundur. Bukan menjauh, namun menjaga keseimbangan agar posisi mereka baik-baik saja.

"Keriput, tetapi akan selalu menarik," Chanyeol tersenyum manis bak gula. Tak segan ia menyerahkan seluruh tatapan memujanya pada sosok indah yang mulai merona. Langkah Baekhyun yang mulai mengikuti harmoni membuatnya menjadi penuh damba. Membuat hati Chanyeol perlahan berdesir dengan hangat. Hingga tanpa bosan ia rasakan jantungnya berdegup mencengkram bahagia.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh bangga. Tariannya memimpin. Elok langkahnya menjejak di atas lantai dansa, yang mungkin tak semengah mimpinya tentang berdansa di bawah menara. "Kau tidak akan bosan?"

Tak menjawab, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng. Bukankah baik Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol sudah tahu jawabannya? Mereka percaya bahwa di antara keduanya, tak ada yang akan saling bosan. Mereka akan saling membanjiri hati dengan cinta dan kasih. Saling terjalin dan juga akan selalu mencintai. Karena mereka telah memutuskan untuk berbagi hati dalam waktu yang tak berbatas.

Kemudian malam mereka akan selalu berakhir dalam pelukan halus di atas awan. Saling menjaga dalam derpaan dingin dan berjanji untuk tak saling lepas. Rengkuhan Chanyeol malam itu seolah lagu pengantar tidur yang membawa Baekhyun melambung ke alam mimpi. Menyapa pelangi yang melengkung serta menumbuhkan banyak harapan indah di langit.

e)(o

Menarik selimut di malam buta menyadarkan kantuk seorang Chanyeol di sampingnya. Di luar, hujan tak mau mengalah untuk mengetuk atap. Menyerang tanpa ampun rumah kecil yang hampir setahun ia dan Chanyeol tempati. Petir juga menyambar, menyisakan kilat tajam dari luar jendela. Menguarkan bau tanah yang basah, hingga sampai pada Chanyeol yang menangkap getaran di tubuh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol meraih tubuh itu untuk mendekat. Memeluknya tanpa meninggalkan celah bahkan sesenti. Jemarinya yang panjang menghangatkan daun telinga Baekhyun. Menghalangi jeritan petir yang meraung bak lolongan liar dari hutan.

Baekhyun tak dapat membendung rasa takutnya. Mimpi buruknya semenit yang lalu bahkan membuatnya begitu takut untuk sekedar melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol padanya. Karena Chanyeol-lah yang ia butuhkan kini, bukan hal lain. Bahkan bukan kabur dari horornya pulang dengan seretan lengan kakaknya di alam mimpi.

"Aku di sini," bisik Chanyeol bak cahaya temaram dalam gelap. Ia akan meyakinkan kekasihnya akan kehadirannya, akan kekuatannya untuk mengusir semua ketakutannya, dan juga semua hal terburuknya. Dan Baekhyun selalu percaya, Chanyeol akan melindunginya, menyelamatkannya dari apapun.

"Jangan pergi, Chanyeol. Jangan pergi," ucap Baekhyun gemetar takut. Tangisnya bahkan memecah kegelisahan Chanyeol akannya.

Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya, menatap linangan air matanya, hingga yang dilakukannya adalah hanya memberi senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Tidurlah, sayang. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Dan saat Baekhyun kembali menutup kedua matanya, Chanyeol beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Membawa satu baskom berisi air es dan juga handuk kecil untuk menurunkan suhu panas kekasihnya.

Baekhyun demam dan itu berarti Chanyeol harus menunda _interview_ di tempatnya diterima bekerja.

e)(o

"Tebak, aku punya kabar baik untukmu," seru Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi bubur hangat untuk kekasihnya. Senyumnya terlihat menenangkan, bagi Baekhyun yang masih berbaring lemah di atas bantal yang empuk.

Chanyeol terluka menyaksikan kekasihnya yang bahkan tak mampu beranjak dari sana. Begitu pucat dan lemah saat lengannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun bersandar di dinding ranjang.

"Apa itu, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun yang berusaha antusias. Ingin cepat dikatakan baik-baik saja agar tak berlarut dalam merepotkan kekasihnya.

"Aku dapat pekerjaan," mulai Chanyeol berbinar-binar. Ia segera meniup bubur panas yang dimuatnya dengan sendok, sebelum benar-benar menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Masih ingat dengan _event_ musim panas lalu? Mereka menyukai hasil fotoku. Dan aku akan bekerja di salah satu meja mereka minggu ini."

"Itu hebat!" seru Baekhyun penuh bangga. "Selamat Chanyeol, kau luar biasa."

Satu suapan masuk ke mulut Baekhyun. Melahapnya lembut dengan pujian yang membah untuk karya kekasihnya yang satu ini. Oh, Baekhyun tak akan tahu kekasihnya itu bisa memasak lebih baik darinya. "_Hei_, kau harus membawa berkas kerjamu."

"Bisa kulakukan besok," jawab Chanyeol yang sudah meniup satu sendok lagi.

Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya tertegun. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Alis Chanyeol kemudian mengeriting. Buru-buru ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di atas nakas. Tangan besarnya kemudian meraih kening Baekhyun. Memeriksanya sekali lagi, memastikan kondisi kekasihnya yang mungkin saja buruk karena makanan yang dibuatnya. "Apa tidak enak? Ingin kubelikan sup?"

Baekhyun menurunkan jemari Chanyeol. Mengetahui kekasihnya tertahan di sini karenanya, membuat ia seakan penuh dengan salah. "Kau harus pergi, Yeol. Mereka akan berubah pikiran."

"Apa ini tentang pekerjaan baruku?"

"Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol membuang wajahnya. Menghindar dari binar kekasihnya yang begitu kuat meyakinkannya. "Tidak, kau membutuhkanku. Aku tak mungkin gila meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan kondisi yang─"

"Yeol, ini kesempatan besar dalam hidupmu, bukan? Kesempatan besar tidak akan datang dua kali," potong Baekhyun.

"Tapi─"

"Akan ku tunggu kau di sini. Aku akan menyambutmu saat pulang nanti."

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Ragu ia mengiyakan permintaan dari kekasih mungilnya itu. Lagipula siapa yang begitu tega meninggalkan kekasih hati sendirian, bahkan yang sudah mati-matian ia sembunyikan? "Kau tidak dalam kondisi baik. Kau─"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Hei, aku sudah 25 tahun ini. Aku bukan lagi bocah yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang punggungmu."

"Satu jam. Beri aku satu jam, dan aku akan pulih," sambung Baekhyun.

"Baek─"

"Pergilah, Yeol. Mereka menunggu."

Untuk sesuatu seperti ini, Chanyeol akan paham bagaimana keras kepala Baekhyun. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana keputusan darinya adalah mutlak dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa mematahkannya. Karena bagaimanapun, dia adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan dirinya yang selalu tahu kemana arus baik untuknya.

Maka saat Chanyeol tak bisa berkata lain dari pilihan Baekhyun untuknya, ia mendekap kekasih mungilnya itu. Meminta sebuah keyakinan terakhir yang mungkin saja Baekhyun rubah di menit terakhir. Namun nampaknya Baekhyun memang sudah memerintahkannya. Karena perintah adalah sebuah keharusan. Dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihnya itu menjadi kesal karenanya.

Akhir kata, Chanyeol menyesap aroma tubuh kekasihnya dalam pelukan kedua, sebelum menarik ganggang pintu. Sebelum benar-benar lepas pergi ke kota. Ia berpesan, "Jangan kemana-mana saat aku tidak ada. Kunci semua pintu dan jendela, lalu jangan terima tamu manapun."

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk dalam senyum termanisnya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan mantel hangat kekasihnya yang kemudian dihadiahi kecupan manis sebagai pengganti kata pamit.

"Jangan pulang terlambat. Aku menunggumu di sini," balasnya.

e)(o

Chanyeol melenggang memasuki pintu kayu di depannya. Setelah memberanikan diri bertanya dengan salah satu staf di lobi depan, ia kemudian diantar menuju lantai tiga. Gedung itu cukup besar untuk ukuran sebuah kantor penerbit. Tidak, bahkan sampai Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kecil saat berada dalam ruangan besar sang calon atasan.

Suatu kehormatan bagi Chanyeol, karena bisa berhadapan langsung dengan atasan tanpa prosedur rumit seperti penerimaan pegawai baru pada umumnya. Dan itu sedikit aneh juga baginya. Karena ia merasa dipanggil bukannya memenuhi permintaan ingin bertemu.

Satu kursi putar yang memunggunginya kemudian berputar. Membalik diri seakan membalik dunia Chanyeol yang aman-aman saja dalam tujuh bulan belakangan ini. Pria paruh baya dengan dasi hitamnya kemudian tersenyum dengan lega saat menatapnya.

Chanyeol mundur dengan tatapan penuh kejutan. Ingin ia berlari sejauh mungkin, namun lebih dulu dua pria serba hitam muncul di kedua sisinya. Bersiap menangkapnya kapan saja. Chanyeol gemetar, dunianya terkurung. Penuh andai pikirannya mengingat Baekhyun yang ditinggalkannya.

Andai ia menolak permintaan Baekhyun pagi ini.

Andai.

Map yang dibawa Chanyeol jatuh ke atas lantai. _Sudah berakhir_. Rasa rindunya bercampur dengan takut. Lidahnya kelu. Sungguh ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain─

"Ayah?"

Pria itu menatapnya penuh rindu. Ayahnya mendekat. Memeluknya dengan penuh kelegaan. Lega karena menemukan kembali putra satu-satunya. Lega karena mungkin ia bisa membawa kembali putranya yang hilang. "Ibumu sangat khawatir, nak."

Butuh sebentar ia merasakan pelukan ayahnya. Cukup sebentar ia membutuhkan damai pelukan ayah yang membesarkannya. Sebentar, lalu kemudian ia ingin berlari lagi.

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi ayah," Chanyeol melepas pelukan ayahnya. Berdosakah ia demikian pun sungguh ia tidak ingin perduli lagi. Karena semua pusat edaran pikirannya kini berputar pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang membutuhkannya. Baekhyun yang menunggunya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi selain rumahmu?" Ayahnya sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Menandakan bahwa jalan Chanyeol benar-benar telah buntu untuk kembali. "Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan di tempat ini? Kau tak seharusnya di sini."

"Tidak ayah. Aku harus pulang. Baekhyun─"

Ayahnya hendak murka. Digenggamnya lengan Chanyeol kuat. "Jadi kau benar-benar pergi dengan anak itu?! Bagaimana kau gunakan otakmu Park Chanyeol? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?!"

Kedua pria di belakangnya kemudian bersiaga saat Chanyeol mulai melangkah. Merebut kedua lengannya kasar hingga ia terkunci. Chanyeol mengamuk, memohon ingin dilepas. Oh, betapa bodohnya ia yang lupa bahwa ayahnya adalah sosok yang begitu ambisius.

"Ayah aku mencintainya, biarkan aku pergi. Dia menungguku, ayah!"

Karena saat Chanyeol tertangkap ayahnya, maka tidak akan ada lagi hari esoknya.

"Kau harus pulang hari ini!"

e)(o

Jam dinding berputar tanpa arah. Langit yang mulai menggelap menandakan akan segera turun hujan. Dan mungkin akan jauh lebih besar dari yang Baekhyun perkirakan. Butuh sejam bagi Baekhyun untuk berhasil mengitari berkali-kali seluruh sudut rumahnya yang terkunci. Berputar di ruang tengah, hingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk dengan hidangan makan malamnya.

Tak habis rasa sabarnya saat ia menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Ia masih percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan datang dengan kabar baik hari ini. Membawakannya sebuket bunga favoritnya, seperti yang selalu didapatkannya setiap kali Chanyeol pulang dari kota.

Ia masih menunggu dalam diamnya ketika memeriksa satu persatu hidangan yang ia buat. Tak sampai meminum isi gelasnya, tahu-tahu pintunya diketuk. Ia begitu bahagia saat tahu bahwa Chanyeol pulang. Ia lantas beranjak dari sana dengan setengah berlari. Membuka kunci pintu dan─

matanya membola. Tubuhnya membeku. Hujan kini turun tak kalah derasnya.

"_Gege_?"

Dan hari itu, segala hal berubah menjadi mimpi terburuk bagi Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

e)(o

Dua minggu berlalu dengan kehampaan. Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak lagi menemukan bayangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya, membuatnya banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Kakaknya, Luhan, bahkan sangat putus asa hingga ingin menyerah saja dengan adiknya.

Baekhyun menolak makan, menolak membuka pintu dan hendak kabur menuju rumah persembunyiannya jika saja kakaknya cukup bodoh untuk lengah. Baekhyun menangis berhari-hari, lantas membiarkan dirinya terkurung dalam kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Masih berharap besar pada Chanyeol yang akan menyelamatkannya. Berharap Chanyeol akan tahu ia disini. Berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan tahu ia dipaksa untuk pulang dan bukan semata-mata karena ia kabur meninggalkannya.

Karena menurutnya Chanyeol akan selalu tahu semua keadaannya.

"Dia tak akan datang."

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya ketika suara dari luar pintunya menggema. Ia menyimak dengan benar-benar. Bersumpah akan menyimak dan akan segera membuang semua omong kosong yang tak bisa ia percaya.

"Baek, kau tak tahu siapa yang menghubungiku sebelum aku datang ke rumah itu." Kakaknya menjeda. Sejenak ada rasa pilu yang menyangkut di hatinya. "Chanyeol. Chanyeol-lah yang memohon padaku untuk segera membawamu kembali."

"Bohong," tegas Baekhyun hampir mengamuk.

"Kau tahu kakakmu tidak akan berbohong."

"Chanyeol akan datang!" bantah Baekhyun.

"Andai kau mendengarkanku untuk tidak pergi dengan pria sepertinya."

Tangisan Baekhyun lantas kembali mengisi kesunyian.

"Ketahuilah, Baek. Kita berbeda dengan mereka. Bukankah sudah kukatakan seribu kali padamu? Kita tak pernah bisa pantas jika disatukan dengan keluarga bangsawan sepertinya."

"…"

"Keluarlah. _Gege_ tidak ingin kau sakit seperti ibu. Dan sudah cukup ayah kita yang pergi. Kau tak seharusnya begini."

Baekhyun terisak. Dadanya penuh sesak. Ia rindu ibunya. Ia rindu akan ibunya yang akan selalu memahami dirinya. "Aku membencimu, Luhan _ge_."

"Aku tahu. Maaf─"

e)(o

Namun pada suatu malam, riuh langkah kaki Luhan menggema di kediamannya yang damai. Ia mengubrak-abrik isi lemari, membongkar nakas dan membuka semua laci lemari di gudang demi menemukan sebuah kunci kecil kamar adiknya. Air matanya berjatuhan. Buram pengelihatannya menghalangi.

Ia menangis kala mencoba melewati tiap tangga kayu kediamannya. Hendak melangkah jauh menuju kamar sang adik yang seakan berjarak sepuluh tahun cahaya. Ia sungguh tak bisa menahan pilu kala dibukanya pintu berukir di depannya.

Gelap lebih dahulu menyapa saat langkahnya menyangsi. Ia tak sempat berpikir untuk mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangi pencariannya. Tak sempat menyalakan senter atau semacamnya, namun dengan jelas ia bisa menemukan tubuh adiknya yang lemah di sisi ranjang.

Hatinya koyak. Ia menyesal. Ia penuh sesal ketika direngkuhnya tubuh kurus yang masih berbalut mimpi itu.

"Baekhyun," lirihnya. Ia memanggil adiknya yang tak kunjung menatapnya. Tubuhnya kaku. Pucat wajahnya penuh sembab. Maka ia mengelus wajahnya. Mengusap helaian rambutnya yang dulu tak selalu berantakan. "Maafkan _gege_."

Baekhyun masih terdiam dalam tatapannya yang penuh hampa. Hatinya kosong, tak bergerak seakan selongkongan kayu yang patah.

"Bangunlah, Baek. Bangunlah, aku bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu."

Baekhyun masih tak bergerak, tapi Luhan amat bersyukur karena ia bisa merasakan air mata adiknya yang mengalir dalam diam. Karena dengan begitu, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Akan _gege_ kabulkan!"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih mematung dengan tatapan nanarnya. Hatinya kembali diserang pedih. Maniknya bahkan masih setia menatap jendela kamarnya yang disinari cahaya rembulan. Masih berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan datang dan menyapanya lewat jendela, seperti dahulu.

"Baekhyun." Luhan bisa bersumpah bahwa ia sangat takut saat ini. Ia takut adiknya akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Mengenang ibunya yang hampir gila ditinggal ayahnya, membuatnya sudah cukup perihal kehilangan. Ia tak ingin adiknya bernasip sama seperti ibunya lalu pergi menyusul ayahnya ke alam sana. Tidak akan.

Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun. Membuat adiknya itu terseret-seret dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai, kalau saja Baekhyun tak segera bereaksi dengan perlakuan kasar kakaknya. "Apa kau sudah gila? Ibu tak pernah mengajarkanmu seperti ini!"

"Aku membencimu, _ge_. Pergilah," tutur Baekhyun lemah hampir tak terdengar suaranya. Air matanya bahkan masih mengalir di pipi.

Luhan meraih saklar lampu lalu membuka jendela kamar adiknya lebar-lebar dengan kasar. Angin malam berhembus, mengiring cahaya bulan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Berbenturan dengan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan mata adiknya. "Lihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu!"

Baekhyun terdiam dalam linangan air matanya sendiri. Lelah dadanya merasakan sesak yang menyiksa.

Dengan geram, Luhan menyeret kembali lengan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Mengabaikan adiknya yang memberontak dan menangis menahan sakit di lengannya. Dan Luhan mati-matian berusaha untuk melupakan betapa jahatnya ia sebagai seorang kakak.

"_Ge_, lepaskan aku," mohon Baekhyun terseok-seok.

Namun, Luhan tak mau dengar. Ia semakin keras menyeret adiknya hingga terseret menuruni tangga rumahnya. Biarlah ia jahat, pikirnya. Biarlah ia menjadi mendiang ayahnya yang kasar karena membuat Baekhyun menangis. Biarlah ia demikian karena tidak ingin kehilangan banyak hal.

Hingga saat Baekhyun terhempas ke lantai, barulah Luhan tersadar bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Adiknya menahan sakit sambil menangis di depannya. Terbaring di lantai yang dingin, menyebut nama Chanyeol berkali-kali dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sesaat bayangan ibunya yang malang kemudian datang dalam memorinya. Begitu memilukan.

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan memeluk adiknya yang memberontak. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menangis sekeras itu untuk adiknya. Ia meraung membiarkan adiknya memberontak dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan _gege_."

e)(o

Baekhyun terus memandang jendelanya yang sungguh tak akan berubah bentuk. Ia membiarkan jendelanya terbuka lebar seharian. Membiarkan angin malam yang menyusup masuk menyerang tulangnya. Menyerang tubuhnya yang semakin rentan dengan dingin. Tapi Baekhyun bergeming. Tetap percaya bagaimana jendela itu dulu membuat Chanyeol masuk memeluknya. Maka menurutnya semuanya akan sama. Tak akan berubah, meski bulan memakan waktu.

Baekhyun kadang bertanya kemana Chanyeol. Bagaimana dirinya saat ini, bagaimana hidupnya, mengapa tak mencari dirinya?

Kata 'mengapa' kini selalu menjadi obyek pikirannya yang hitam. Air matanya mengering. Ia merindu bagaimana Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya. Bagaimana Chanyeol mengisi relung hatinya. Segalanya.

Pergi?

Entah bagaimana, pikirannya sekarang membuatnya melangkah menaiki jendelanya sendiri. Tak terkontrol ketika lengannya yang mungil mulai meraih kusen jendelanya sebagai pegangan. Ia kemudian menapakkan kakinya perlahan di sekitar sudut dinding rumahnya. Susah payah ia melangkah dengan meraih beberapa sudut dinding yang lebih tinggi.

Untuk sejenak ia berpikir bagaimana Chanyeol dengan mudahnya bisa naik ke kamarnya.

Tak sampai lima menit, ia kemudian berhasil melompat ke atas tanah. Kakinya yang menjejak tanpa alas kaki sedikit terluka kala menginjak anak ranting. Namun itu sama sekali tak menghalanginya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Sebelum ia menemukan kakaknya murka dan menyeretnya lagi untuk masuk dan mengurungnya tanpa alasan.

Sampailah pada ia yang menelusuri jalan dengan tubuh ringkih. Menelusuri jalan tanpa lelah, yang entah dimana sekarang. Di depannya sudah banyak pengguna jalan yang mendapatinya dengan tatapan tak paham. Menganggapnya tak waras karena berjalan dengan tanpa alas kaki dan juga piama lusuh.

Baekhyun terus menelusuri jalan yang ia inginkan. Mengikuti kemana kakinya bergerak tanpa tujuan, lalu berharap salah satu di antara banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya adalah Chanyeol yang menemukannya. Namun itu semua seakan mustahil bagi Baekhyun. Karena kini Chanyeol hilang, benar-benar telah hilang dari radarnya.

Sampai pada ia yang menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasakan kakinya tertusuk sesuatu. Tak lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa kakinya amat kotor dan berdarah. Tapi entah bagaimana ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun tentang itu.

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Dadanya kembali sakit. Terpincang ia melangkah, menyeret tubuhnya sendiri untuk segera pergi. Namun saat jalan yang dipijakinya menjejak, ia menemukan sosok tinggi yang begitu menyilaukan dalam gelap.

Sosok itu begitu indah dengan nafas sesaknya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, kakinya yang jenjang dan juga rambutnya yang hitam legam, semua itu mengingatkannya tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dirindunya tiap waktu dan juga yang selalu ia cari dalam hitungan jam.

"Chan─yeol," panggilnya pelan. Matanya memburam disiram linangannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." panggilnya lagi.

Baekhyun menahan sakit di hatinya. Tangisannya pecah membelah malam. Ingin ia berlari merengkuh tubuh itu. Mendekap bayangnya hingga esok. Tapi kakinya terlalu membatu untuk melangkah. Maka yang dilakukannya kini adalah berusaha menepis jika semua yang ia lihat adalah bohong─si mainan mimpi.

Namun tubuh tinggi itu berlari begitu gusar mendekatinya. Memeluknya tanpa sabar, lalu mencium perpotongan lehernya yang dingin. Hingga yang dirasakannya kini adalah wajah itu mulai membasah, lalu berbisik sendu, "Aku di sini. Aku di sini."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan sosok itu. Mendekapnya seolah mencegah kehilangan benda yang berharga. Menangis ia dalam peluknya, hingga ia sendiri tak mampu untuk membuka mata. Sosok Chanyeol kini menenangkannya, membiarkannya menangis sedih di punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku," mohon Chanyeol lirih. Dihapusnya air mata kekasihnya itu dengan jemari panjangnya. Air matanya tumpah ruah karena akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dirindunya. "Maafkan aku."

e)(o

Bunga bermekaran di halaman. Penuh hijau saat keduanya menjejak masuk. Bunga beraneka warna menghias, namun yang hijau selalu mendominasi. Cicitan burung yang terbang di luar kapel menggema hingga mereka tiba di pintu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beradu tatap sebelum menapak membuka pintu. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh bahagia saat lengannya diamit kekasih tingginya. Menggiringnya masuk dengan sebuah buket bunga di tangan satunya.

Tidak dengan _tuxedo_ hitam dan juga putih. Kapel kosong yang tua dengan bangku yang tak terisi. Tidak ada musik pengiring, tidak ada tepuk tangan saksi dan juga sanak keluarga. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Cukuplah mereka yang membayangkan betapa megahnya pesta yang mereka buat sendiri.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Menggenggam tangannya lembut dengan senyum yang penuh damba. Chanyeol sekali lagi meyakinkannya, menbuat janji di hadapannya dan juga Tuhan.

Air mata Baekhyun lalu tumpah ruah saat ditatapnya mata indah yang selalu memujanya itu.

Janji Chanyeol bagai hujan bintang di tengah padang ilalang mereka. Begitu indah, hingga ia sendiri tidak mengapa jika dunia berlaku jahat padanya. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak pernah membenci. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka membenci semua yang menghalangi cinta mereka. Karena mereka tahu bagaimana caranya berlari dengan tidak membenci.

Ciuman Chanyeol padanya saat itu menjelma menjadi sebuah bukti, bahwa mereka harusnya bahagia. Harus tetap saling cinta dan harus terus berlari dari yang menghalangi. Sesederhana hujan yang membasahi tanah, Baekhyun percaya, bahwa janji Chanyeol akan membuat ribuan bahagia untuknya.

e)(o

Kereta─sekali lagi─membawa mereka jauh. Meninggalkan kota dan juga tempat kelahiran keduanya. Mata mereka terpejam, berusaha menggapai mimpi yang indah tentang masa depan. Tangan saling menggenggam harapan, dan tak lupa senderan hangat Baekhyun pada kekasihnya.

Hati Baekhyun diluputi bahagia, karena sekali lagi ia menemukan potongan jiwanya. Menemukan Chanyeol dalam malam dan paginya, membuatnya selalu ingin berdoa agar Tuhan tidak merebutnya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat kita tua nanti," tutur Chanyeol memandang lekat kekasihnya. Tangannya lalu menggenggam jemari yang begitu serasi di jemarinya, seakan ingin pamer cincin pada yang lain.

"Kau akan selalu menawan," bisik Baekhyun lucu. Ia lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya kala merona. Ia masih saja merasa kecil saat mencoba menginginkan sebuah hadiah.

"Baek?" Baekhyun mendongak. Sedikit gugup menemukan tatapan memabukkan kekasih tingginya. "Maaf jika kita harus lari lagi."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan selalu bahagia jika bersamamu."

Chanyeol mengusak surai kekasihnya. Mencium keningnya sebagai hadiah, lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Sungguh tak ada kebahagiaan yang begitu indah kala Baekhyun bagitu nyata berada di sisinya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku belum menghubungi Luhan _ge_. Bagaimana ini, dia akan marah besar." tutur Baekhyun menyingkir dari Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia mencari _note_ di dalam saku tas. Tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu merebut lengannya. Mendorongnya hingga ia berbaring di tengah ranjang sempit kereta.

Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir perjalanan mereka akan memakan waktu sejauh ini. Dua malam di kereta tanpa henti, dan ia ingin membuat komplain pada kakaknya tentang, mengapa daratan di ujung China begitu jauh.

"Aku sudah mengiriminya surat sebelum kita lari," tutur Chanyeol nyaris berbisik. Wajahnya jauh begitu menawan dari atas sana. Bersinar bak bintang yang menerangi gelapnya malam di ruangan mereka yang sempit. Baekhyun memerah dan hampir meledak kala Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya. Merebut seluruh kata-katanya dengan membungkam belah bibirnya.

Uap panas lantas mengudara, mengiring derit kereta jauh menuju selatan. Lantas dengan nafas pendek, Chanyeol membisikkan kata cinta di telinganya. Dan Baekhyun tentu akan membalasnya dengan penuh cinta, memuja detak jantungnya yang bedebar kala menikmati kehangatan yang Chanyeol beri.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya mau buat setting yang kayak klasik gitu. Ala-ala eropa, saat cuma ada film hitam putih sama box telpon seusai perang dunia. Cuman ya gitu, ternyata gak sampai juga. Niatnya juga mau buat yang berchapter. Malah mentok disini wkwk So, maafkan kurangnya.

Ini sengaja aku buat singkat dan gak nonjolin konfliknya supaya pembaca bisa bereksplorasi. Faktor sekali duduk juga, jadi agak gak pas aja kalau aku berat beratin.

Lain kali aja aku buat yang berchapter kalau aku punya waktu luang. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya? Review dan favoritenya aku tunggu. Dan terima kasih untuk review yang masuk di semua ff ku. ILYSM.

See you~


End file.
